


Up To Chance

by PandoraTheExplorer



Series: Month of Drabbles Challenge 2018 [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, if one person took the time to think things through none of this would have happened, srsly these guys are so quick to kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraTheExplorer/pseuds/PandoraTheExplorer
Summary: There were so many ways that the killing game could have gone wrong.





	Up To Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of my 2018 Month of Drabbles Challenge.

Leon’s footsteps echoed as he bolted down the hall. He clutched the knife that almost killed him. When he got that note from Sayaka, he thought she was going to swoon over his handsome goatee or offer to teach him a few guitar riffs. He did not expect that crazy girl to swing a butcher’s knife at his face.

Luckily, he batted away the knife with that sword in her room just in time. Now Sayaka’s locked herself in the bathroom, and Leon couldn’t get her to come out, no matter what. It made sense. Of course Sayaka would think that Leon wanted revenge after she tried to kill him. But Leon didn’t want to kill her. He needed to get her out of the bathroom so she could explain herself.

He thought of the toolkit in his room. Maybe he could break the lock on the door and force Sayaka to come out and-

And then what? He was still holding the goddamn knife. What if she jumped him and ran into the knife? No. If he wanted Sayaka to come out, he was going to need help.

The room next to his belonged to Sakura. Leon put the knife back in Sayaka’s room and knocked on Sakura’s door. After calming him down from a panic attack Leon didn’t know he was having, Sakura agreed to go talk to Sayaka. 

The idol tried to attack them when they forced open the door, but even Sayaka’s surprising amount of leg muscle was no match for Sakura’s strength. The next morning, Leon and Sakura told the rest of the class what happened, and Sayaka was locked in her room for the next few days. A week later, they freed Sayaka and had a class-wide discussion about their motives to kill. No murder occurred in Hope’s Peak Academy ever again.

~

Chihiro was so strong. The very thought of it pissed Mondo off. He was supposed to be the manliest man of them all! And yet this puny cross-dressing programmer was stronger than him. He roared in rage and everything went blank.

He was snapped out of his stupor when Chihiro let out a bloodcurdling scream. Mondo realized that there was a dumbbell in his hand, and he was swinging it at Chihiro. It was too late to stop the trajectory of the weight, but luckily Chihiro dodged just in time.

“Hey, Chihiro, listen-“ Chihiro didn’t listen. Crying, he sprinted out of the change room, leaving a stunned Mondo behind to contemplate how much of an ass he was. Should he go after the programmer? No. Chihiro would just think he was still trying to kill him. All Mondo could do now was wait for Chihiro to get help and accept his punishment.

Fifteen minutes later, Chihiro edged into the change room, hidden behind Taka’s back. The betrayal in Taka’s eyes almost broke Mondo’s heart, and when his bro started to scold him, his heart did break. In the end Chihiro and Taka both forgave him, even if Mondo couldn’t forgive himself. Forget killing his brother, or cross-dressing or whatever Taka was trying to hide-this was their biggest secret now.

In the morning Monokuma announced Mondo’s secret to the world along with the rest of the class’s. It was okay, Mondo told himself. None of the people in his class deserved to die just for some stupid secret. Oh, and Sakura was revealed to be the traitor. She declared the end of her and Monokuma’s partnership on the spot. No murder occurred in Hope’s Peak Academy ever again.

~

Honestly, Celestia didn’t know what she expected. Of course Hifumi wouldn’t have agreed to her absurd plan. Never before had there been a trial for two murderers at the same time. Of course Hifumi would have wanted to ask Monokuma about how that would work.

“The blackened of the case is the killer of the first body found,” Monokuma answered. Celestia didn’t know that. So Monokuma really left her no room for an accomplice, then.

“It’s okay, Miss Ludenberg,” Hifumi said, “Mr. Ishimaru is a despicable man, but we don’t have to kill him to make sure he can’t kill anyone else.” Despite all of Celestia’s protests, Hifumi announced what he thought Taka did at breakfast the next morning.

She denied his claims, saying that she didn’t say or do any of that. Eventually, though, all the accusatory glares turned on her. Oh dear. She would have to work harder to get out of this school, it seemed.

The class kept Celestia on house arrest until she broke-she gave up on her dignified demeanor and pounded on her door, screaming and crying and begging the people guarding her door to let her out. She even offered her final bargaining chip-the still hidden Alter Ego, who had discovered some disturbing things about the secret of the school. Celestia wasn’t sure when she gave up on trying to leave, but she would like to think that it was before she revealed Alter Ego. No murder occurred in Hope’s Peak Academy ever again.

~

“Hina, could you get me a protein shake?” Sakura asked. This was it. This was the last time that she would ever see her friend-friend? Was Hina just a friend? It didn’t matter what the answer was now. Sakura was going to protect Hina-as a friend or as something else-no matter what.

Hina stared at her for a long time. “You got hit on the head,” she finally said, “You’re confused. I’ll make you a protein shake later, but first we have to get you to the infirmary.”

“But-“ Sakura started. Hina paid no mind to her protests, taking her hand and pulling her to the infirmary. There she wrapped Sakura’s head wounds and found some protein packets in the fridge.

“I’ll just make you a shake here,” said Hina, “My coaches always said that it was never a good idea to leave someone with a head injury alone, anyway.” Dammit. Sakura needed to be alone somewhere. She couldn’t just whip out the bottle of poison and drink it in front of Hina, could she?

After Sakura finished her protein shake, Hina made her lie down and sleep. Sakura only woke up hours later to Hiro screaming that “OGRE’S BODY MOVED AWAY ON ITS OWN.” After Hina found the suicide note under her door, there was nothing more that Sakura could say as an excuse. Defeated, she explained her reasons for the suicide attempt.

When she was finished, Hina burst into tears and threw herself into Sakura’s arms. She didn’t have to die to make the class get along, Hina said, glaring at the rest of the class. Hiro and Toko flinched and apologized for attacking Sakura, and Byakuya declared that he redused to play the game. No murder occurred in Hope’s Peak Academy ever again.

~

Junko watched her class mill around the school, fortifying its windows and bolting its doors. Of all the ways she thought her plan could work, this sequence of events would leave the most to chance. There were too many ways that her plan could go wrong and then no one would kill anyone.

She smiled. There were so many ways that she could fail. Wasn’t that the best kind of despair?

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there's a comic about what actually happened with Leon and Sayaka basically Leon forced open the bathroom door and tried to talk to Sayaka and she panicked and tried to run but ran into the knife and died so basically the lesson is if you want to get someone to not kill you maybe don't block the only exit to the room they're in while holding a knife?


End file.
